Near future heavy duty diesel engine emissions regulations require engine crankcase closure as a measure to curb hydrocarbon emissions. Currently, on-highway engines vent uncontrolled crankcase emissions to the environment. The marketplace has identified the need for solutions to closing the crankcase. Solutions available today are “add on”, i.e., air/oil separators, plumbing and adaptors must be incorporated to complete a closed crankcase system. Typically, the turbocharger compressor inlet is plumbed to accept the crankcase vapor. The efficiency of the vapor separation process and the introduction into the turbocharger inlet can, and has, had a negative effect on compressor performance. Various exemplary methods, devices, systems, etc., disclosed herein address such issues and/or other issues.